jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lina Inverse
Lina Inverse is a young yet very powerful sorceress travelling the world. Background Born in the small town of Zephillia, Lina was the youngest daughter to her parents and had an elder sister, Luna. Although her parents ran the town's grocery store; her father was an ex-swordsman and her mother was a retired sorceress and they both passed on their skills to Lina. Despite her raw intelligence and innate skill in sorcery, Lina felt constantly overshadowed by her beautiful and even stronger sister, Luna who was much more powerful than her. As a mere child, Luna Inverse was said to have slain a dragon with nothing more than a kitchen knife and could cut through a Dragon Slave, the most powerful black magic spell known (and the equivalent of a magical tactical nuclear bomb) with a regular sword and was ultimately named as the Knight of Ceiphied. With an elder sister like that; Lina developed a massive inferiority complex towards her. When their family suffered from hard times, Luna took a job as a waitress to help make ends meet while Lina, a budding entrepreneur; created a magical device that would project large scale images. She promptly used this projector to sell images of her sister bathing. Luna was not pleased and her legendary wrath and the punishment that she inflicted upon Lina continues to terrify her years later. It was this incident that apparently prompted Lina to run away from home. She would become an apprentice to a magical academy where she quickly gained her mastery and was awarded her own Color Title; a prestigious denotation of magical ability as only the greatest of magic users and wielders such as the legendary Rezo the Red Priest. However much to her embarrassment, Lina hated being referred to as Lina the Pink and only rarely utilizes it. Rather than teaching or theorizing or studying magic, Lina decided to embark on a life of adventuring and would become known (or perhaps notorious) as she wanders the world in search of money, power, and food. Her favorite tactic is to destroy various bandit gangs and stealing their loot for herself earning her the nickname of "The Bandit Killer". Her legendary temper, her stick-like figure, gluttonous appetite, and tendency to cause massive collateral damage and mayhem have resulted in her reputation as "The Enemy of All Who Live" and even dragons have been known to be repulsed or scared off by her mere presence resulting in many referring to her as "The Dragon Spooker" or more formally as "The One Whom Dragons Step Clear Out of Sheer Revulsion". While she prefers to refer to herself as the "Beautiful Genius Sorceress", most refer to her as "that Brainless Breast-less Sorceress". However her considerable power and tendency to get into trouble has resulted in Lina becoming involved in a number of world threatening situations and she has found herself forced to help save the world from disaster and destruction every so often; although she usually tries to make sure that someone pays her for her troubles. History Through a spell gone a gone awry Lina and Nagi ended up in Continuum #59343921 and were captured by Madam Lao whose supply of Orachalcum and Cold Iorn prevented them from escaping. They caught a break when Lao brought them and their fellow captives in to use as a fresh perspective in her argument about the nature of her activities. Unfortunately the Undines were quickly able to subdue her before she could complete her invocation. Nagha also tried to demand that Lao let them go but before she could continue one of the concubines hastily popped a ball into her mouth. Lao introduced around eight women one of whom turned out to be a man before running out of time. Nabiki was furious that Lao was asking them to help her decide which woman becomes slave and which will go free. Martha offered a compromise promising to make it worth Lao’s mind to let them go and wait for another day to make another capture by offering to buy them off of her. As the two went off to negotiate they left others to mingle with themselves. She also changed Ranma and Nabiki back to their true forms. Joan was quickly dragged away by Lila begging her girlfriend if they could talk about things as she dutifully followed her out of the chamber. That seemed to call an end to the formalities as everyone started to get comfortable and the chained women were urged to sit down on pillows that were provided for their benefit, the group forming a rough circle about the center of the room with couples and groups pairing off for what looked to be the makings of a spontaneous orgy. Before too long there was a party in full progress with lots of liquor being served and plenty of fondling, suckling and other kinds of exchanges. Some couples drifted off to be by themselves while others remained and openly flaunted their affections for one another. Some even went so far as to lay themselves out on their tables and put food on their bodies, encouraging their nearest companions to dine off these "living plates" which did seem more than a bit kinky. Lina was purely interested in the food, but could not help noticing the way Nagi(who had been ungagged on promise of good behavior!) was admiring the show and displaying...a bit too much fondness for the redhead for her personal liking. As Perfume watched appalled Lina, tore into a high-piled plate of food with ravenous intensity that made everything seem to just evaporate off her plate. Nagi who was dining on her share of the food with more courtesy and restraint in her manners told her that it was Lina’s way of dealing with stress. Given their situation Lina didn’t disagree though she seemed to be more upset over the fact that after subjecting them to all kinds of perverted torture Lao decided that they weren’t valuable enough. She only stopped eating when Ranma, Kodachi, Keiko and Nabiki started having sex with each other. Staring at the overt display of libidinous behavior playing itself out before her, her expression one of non-plussed astonishment and perverse fascination. Beside her, her well-endowed and bosom companion smiled, sensing opportunity in the air and not above taking advantage of Lina's distraction to steal a succulent morsel from her plate, knowing that it would earn an immediate reaction. As she guessed Lina demaded her food back. Nagi in turn made making a point of laying the morsel at the top of her cleavage (or rather what would amount to cleavage had she been wearing a stitch of clothing) asking what Lina would give for her to return it. Lina was about to blast her before Nagi reminded her of the cold iron as well as the fact if she tried to use her more powerful magic it would draw the attention of the elementals. After hearing that a shore leave was sent to an island off the port bow everyone met at the "Observation Deck" they all stood and stared along the railing as they looked out upon a rather undistinguished bit of land and lush foliage jutting up from the ocean, the only exceptional thing about this being the rumor going about that this particular island was floating. Of all people it was Ryoga who first asked how an island can be floating. While her experience with Mipross Island made Lina wary the others could also sense that something was wrong. Lao arrived to inform them of Togenkyo Island it turns out the people she had sent to the island had been captured so she was leaving to negotiate an exchange of prisoners with some of our excess cargo. Congratulating Ranma on his new elementals she informed him that he was on his way to becoming a Wizard. It was here that Ukyo Shampoo and Perfume learned of the vision that Ranma, Keiko, Nabiki, and Kodachi had. She also revealed that she traveled the same path Ranma currently explores. Once again Ryoga was the first to realize that Lao had been training them. When Nabiki wondered what kind of sick lesson Lao thought she was teaching them Akane suggested she relax and get with the program. While she didn’t want to get with the program, she did agree that to beat Lao was to look at things from a different angle. Kodachi agreed with her which only caused Nabiki to bring up her having sex with Ranma. However Ukyo was quick to point out that she was doing the same with Keiko. They were distracted when Lina noticed the tattoo on Ranma’s arm. She and Nagi were impressed that he was able to combine an alliance with both a Salamander and an Undine. Realizing how powerful the two were he asked them about the Kraken. Nabiki was all for getting their help in taking down the Kraken, but Ranma reminded her on the consequence of that. Ranma revealed that he figured out another way to defeat Lao by playing her game. With that Ranma and Nabiki linked hands together and went off in search of other parts of the ship, leaving their loved ones behind to speculate on their sudden enthusiasm for sightseeing. Deciding to leave Ranma and Nabiki to their own devices Perfume, Ukyo, and Shampoo decided to take Kodachi and Keiko to a play room to discuss what happened between them and their spouses. They invited Nagi and Lina along but told them that they wanted to keep things exclusive so while they could watch there would be no touching. As Ukyo and Shampoo were having their way with Kodachi, the Black Rose stretched out between them on a rack that pulled her as taunt as piano wire while both Chef and Amazon took turns teasing, toying and tickling her to distraction. Off to the side Akane helped Perfume out by playing with a Keiko who was dangling by her wrists from a bar that was hanging from a chain supported by a winch that was dangling from the ceiling. In an effort to distract himself from what he was seeing asked Lina and Nagha who remained on the sidelines with those others not presently engaged in friendly games of torture about monsters. Lina described the creation myth of her world and Beiko noticed how similar it was to Norse Mythology. After Alison joined in relating Greek myths of her mother the group began discussing the various creation stories of other systems. Once again Lina and Beiko noticed similarities between the ancient Sumerian Legend of Tiamat and the legend of the Hellmaster They were interrupted by Breeze rushing into the room and telling everyone that Lao had been taken prisoner by the people of Togenkyo. That statement brought the entire room to a screeching halt as everyone---both guests and concubines---turned to look in the young girl's direction. When Ranma and Nabiki returned, Nabiki was estatic about this development causing everyone to immediately call her out for being willing to leave Lao, but Nabiki wouldn’t budge. Not until Ranma reminded her what would happen if the ship didn’t get its captain back. Breeze begged Ranma and Nabiki to help as she didn’t want her mother to be turned into a guy or married off to some kid. Nabiki found it hard to meet that gaze with her usual aloof cynicism, while Ranma just smiled and patted the sex-changed girl on the head and told her leave it to them. A concubine was quick to point out that the captain gave them direct orders not to leave the ship. However Maki refused to sit back and do nothing. At this point Martha returned from her reconnaissance of the island. She informed them that there are about one hundred men guarding the palace, and about that many women being guarded in a secure part of the structure. However Lao was being forced to play dress up for Toma’s amusement. When Ranma asked why she didn’t just bust her out. Martha answered that not only was Toma’s sword weapon enough, but Lao had informed her about the water. Beiko also reminded everyone about the hostages. It was decided that Nabiki would convince Blossom to let them go. While Keiko and Kodachi would use their cursed forms to enter the palace to do a quick recon using a map drawn by Martha. When informed that the guards would attack any male but treat the females as escaped concubines Ranma came up with the idea to use Instant Nyaniichuan. Some minutes later found a shore party landed on the beach, and a worried Blossom shaking her head wondering how she let Nabiki talk her in to it. The plan was that the group would claim to be a detachment of Lao's women sent into effect ransom negotiations and to serve as a kind-of-bribe to the Prince to make him think about releasing the captain. While the mercs, Martha Lina and Nagha who were now properly dressed in their regular wardrobe would be part of the back up team for the rescue mission, meaning they wait for a signal before launching their assault. The only ones staying were Aiko and Beiko since she had just given birth. Keiko unstoppered a flask and poured it over Kodachi, then over herself while Perfume allowed Ukyo to pour cold water over her body so they could do preconscious. Blossom continued to moan about how much of a mistake they were making. Nabiki’s efforts in calming her down only seemed to make things worse especially when Maki who was visibly fidgeting under the restraint of having to be part of the "back-up" crew, along with the rest of the hard-bitten looking women who formed her marine "detachment." They were just about to leave when Breeze showed up declaring that she was. Despite everyones protest Breeze was adamant about going weather they wanted her to or not. With no recourse Ranma-chan led the way while Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Xion-Fu and Nila started forward, with Breeze hovering back before darting forward at the last minute and shadowing these others. Martha folded her arms over her chest and wished them good luck. Lina and Nagi hearing about the Togenkyo Island water naturally wanted a sample of it to take home with them. So they tracked him down to Togenkyu's sacred well where Toma was talking to Breeze and demanded a sample. Toma was furious at the two attempting to threaten him. Breeze found herself taking a step backward as the hackles on the back of her neck stood on end as Toma unleashed his attack on the two. When they came to Lina was furious at being incapacitated by an illusion and launched a fireball at Toma before anyone could stop her. Using Latisha Ranma was able to blunt the blast and deflect it towards the roof. This not only caused the roof to cave in but startled the Great Turtle awake unleashing a wave of mental force that swept over their minds and stripped bare their conscious and subconscious selves. Luckily the blast also caved in part of the floor sealing off the pit preventing the water from flooding the chamber. Upon coming two the two discovered they were trapped in the rubble so began digging themselves out. Powers & Abilities Lina might have named herself as a "Genius Sorceress", but her boasts aren't exactly without some merit. Aside from the fact that she can cast extraordinarily high-level spells and incantations; unlike the vast majority of magic wielders, she can wield spells from various different schools including Shamanistic and White Magic, although she is perhaps best known for her mastery of Black Magic. Most magic wielders usually only specialize in one major school unlike Lina who has been known to cast spells from all of them. Among her spells include the most powerful Black Magic Spell of them all—the Dragon Slave. Over centuries, this spell name has become garbled and corrupted from it's original namesake: Dragon Slayer. This spell can not only kill a dragon in one shot, but is capable of wiping out an entire mountain or even an entire city easily. Lina is also capable of casting other more powerful spells with assistance. Frequently, she employs her Demon Blood Talismans, a set of four ruby gems that she wears on her person that enable her to greatly boost her magical capacity. With the aid of these gems, she can cast the Giga Slave; an even more powerful and destructive spell than the Dragon Slave. The Giga Slave is capable of annihilating anything and even an imperfect version of this spell was capable of slaying one of the High Mazoku (Demon Lords) such as Ruby Eye Shabranigdo. Lina's first attempt at utilizing this spell created a "sea of death" where nothing can grow even to this day. Lina has since perfected the casting of this spell when she inadvertently discovered that this spell called upon the Lord of Nightmares who created the World itself. However this spell is a dangerous, double-edged sword as if Lina should lose control of the massive magical forces she is wielding, this spell can erase all of existence. Category:Continuum-59343921